Ferdynand Kiepski
Ferdynand Kiepski (ur. 9 lipca 1950 Odcinek "Urodziny" ) – postać fikcyjna, bohater serialu komediowego Świat według Kiepskich. W jego rolę wciela się Andrzej Grabowski. Biografia Bezrobotny Ferdynand Kiepski, w serialu zwykle nazywany Ferdkiem, mieszka wraz ze swoją rodziną w starej kamienicy przy ulicy Ćwiartki 3/4 we Wrocławiu. Ma żonę Halinę, syna Waldka i córkę Mariolkę. W domu mieszkała niegdyś Babka Rozalia, której Ferdek próbował zwykle ukraść rentę. Jest leniwy, nie chce się przemęczać i podjąć stałej pracy (jego stałe powiedzenie: "Trzeba tak robić, żeby zrobić, ale żeby się nie narobić."). Czasami jednak ma pomysł na szybkie zdobycie olbrzymiej fortuny i do jego realizacji zabiera się z wielkim rozmachem i entuzjazmem. Jednak w wyniku jego nieporadności i komicznych zbiegów okoliczności nigdy nie udaje mu się osiągnąć sukcesu i dalej trwa w swej beznadziejnej egzystencji. Na co dzień zajmuje się oglądaniem telewizji, głównie piłki nożnej i programów informacyjnych, grą w totolotka, jedzeniem słonych paluszków, piciem alkoholu, najczęściej piwa Mocny Full i wódki oraz paleniem papierosów Kiepy. Jest kibicem Śląska Wrocław. W tym lenistwie i pijaństwie towarzyszy mu syn Waldemar, nazywany Waldusiem, a stałymi kompanami Ferdka są sąsiedzi: Marian Paździoch i Arnold Boczek. Czasami, szczególnie przy omawianiu wspólnych interesów, Ferdek razem z sąsiadami pije wódkę Kiepską. Paździoch jest przebiegły, zwykle chce bez skrupułów wykorzystać i oszukać Kiepskiego, dlatego też ten ostatni nazywa go "mendą". Często dochodzi między nimi do sąsiedzkich scysji i kłótni. Boczek jest leniwym, otyłym i ociężałym umysłowo człowiekiem, który z Ferdkiem dzieli zamiłowanie do piwa. Mimo tych wszystkich perypetii Ferdynand bardzo kocha swoją rodzinę, a dla syna (często wysyłany jest przez ojca po piwo) jest gotowy zrobić wszystko, również Mariola jest przez ojca bardzo kochana, pomimo że często nazywa ją "Gówniarą" czy "Smarkiem", zaś dla swojej żony Haliny jest gotów zrobić nawet najgorszą rzecz: iść do pośredniaka, Kiepski kocha również babkę (dla której gotów był poświęcić 1000000 zł). Przeszłość thumb|200px|Ferdek w przeszłości. W młodości był nazywany Cycem, przydomek ten odziedziczył również jego synOdcinek Chłopaki okej! i odcinek Cicha noc. Młodym damom przedstawiał się jako Czak Noris.Odcinek Bob W czasach PRL Ferdek przez piętnaście lat sprzedawał wodę sodową z przewoźnego saturatora, stojąc przy ulicy Świdnickiej (jak sam mówi: "Ludzi spragnionych wodą żem poił, a nie rzadko wodą ze sokiem "). Wówczas poczęstował nią I sekretarza PZPR Edwarda Gierka, od którego otrzymał bukiet biało-czerwonych goździków i butelkę gruzińskiego koniaku marki "Kurdenawardze". Został także przez niego nazwany "wzorem człowieka pracy". Działał w podziemiu politycznym – brał udział w odbijaniu na powielaczu gazetki opozycyjnejOdcinek Puste butle. Według Mariana Paździocha, Ferdek za czasów PRL był tajnym współpracownikiem SB i donosił pod pseudonimem Laczek''Odcinek ''Lista Mariana. W PRLu Ferdynand odbył służbę w wojskach pancernych Ludowego Wojska Polskiego.Odcinek W kamasze Ze swoją żoną Haliną ożenił się 13 sierpnia 1975r.Odcinek Sto lat Według historii wymyślonej najprawdopodobniej przez samego Ferdka miał on nazywać się Sinue Isztar Asziradamon Tutamelnun Sure Ibrahim i pochodzić ze starożytnego Egiptu i budować przez 40 lat piramidę dla faraona (który był bardzo podobny do Paździocha), lecz pewnego dnia miał zbuntować się przeciwko niemu, za co miał zostać skazany przez niego na wieczne bezrobocie (czyli po prostu zakaz wykonywania jakiejkolwiek pracy). Za złamanie zakazu miała mu grozić kara. Ferdek mimowolnie go złamał, gdyż Halina zmusiła go, by poszedł do pracy, a potem Paździochowie ujawnili się jako faraońska para i przeklęli Ferdka, co może być dowodem na to, że historia Ferdka jest jednak autentyczna.Odcinek Syn Nilu Ideologia Ferdek jest przedstawicielem nurtu nawołującego do pracy jak najmniejszym kosztem sił. Dlatego woli ukraść rentę babci lub wmieszać się w kolejny nielegalny interes. Nie popiera żadnej partii politycznej, zapewne dlatego wystartował w wyborach prezydenckich, by ujawnić swój wymarzony program. Opierał się on na gospodarce - jak sam określił - "wypoczynkowej". Nie ma zielonego pojęcia o takich terminach jak np. inflacja, gdy zapytano go na temat ewentualnych braków w budżecie rzekł, że w razie problemów pieniądze się dodrukuje. Biznesy W myśl zasady "tak zarobić, aby się nie narobić" Ferdek (głównie w starszych odcinkach) podejmował w większości przypadków bezskuteczne próby zarobienia dużych pieniędzy. Większość przedsięwzięć była nielegalna, ale jak ma mówi sam bohater w tym kraju nic nie jest legalne. Biznesy * W odcinku Kiepski czarnowidz: "Machomet Kiepski i syn usługi wizjonerskie"; * W tym samym odcinku "masaż bioprądem" - leczenie kobiet bioprądami; * Trzeci pomysł w tym odcinku na biznes dotyczył jasnowidzenia Halinki. Nie wiadomo jednak czy został on zrealizowany; * W odcinku Wal magistra: Agencja Kafarek. Zajmowała się znieważaniem czynem i słowem magistrów * W odcinku W betonowym kręgu: nielegalny klub wrestlingu pod nazwą "Betonowy Krąg". * W odcinku Kreatura mody: Ferdek postanowił wystąpić jako dyktatur mody pod pseudonimem Jean Paul Kiepski * W odcinku Okrutna pizza: "Pizzeria na boczku" * W odcinku Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!: Sex telefon * W odcinku Szkoła rzycia: otwarcie własnej ekskluzywnej szkoły prywatnej * W odcinku Hiperferdex: zakłada supermarket Hiperferdex * Agencja towarzyska * W odcinku Casino de Renta 2000: Klub Seniora * W odcinku Tajemnicza historia: agencja detektywistyczna * W odcinku Świnia w każdym domu: nowoczesne rolnictwo - hodowanie śpiewającej kapusty w pokoju * Ferdygumki - Firma zabawkarska * W odcinku Chłopaki Okej: striptease za "grube miliony dolarów" * W odcinku Spółdzielnia Radiowęzeł: własny radiowęzeł Łan Tu Sri EreFen * W odcinku Horror Models: założył agencję modelek. * W odcinku Betonowe pośladki: otworzył Aleję Gwiazd. * W odcinku Słuchacz przysięgły: wysłuchiwanie ludzi za odpowiednią opłatą. * W odcinku Polowanie na szczura przebranie się za przestępcę dla zdobycia nagrody za jego pojmanie * W odcinku Eros i medycyna Ful-sól-lin grupa mnichów z Tupetu, która oferuje odmładzanie kobiet * W odcinku Romantica pisanie powieści * W odcinku Kiepski magnes pokazy przyciągania metali * W odcinku Złoty gol założenie klubu piłkarskiego, by sprzedać syna * W odcinku Kazachstanskije wieciera wraz z rodziną z Kazachstanu odmładzał kobiety za pomocą węża * W odcinku Zakazane piosenki został piosenkarzem * W odcinku Los, bigos i uroda produkował perfumy i kremy. * W odcinku Kotłowy rozciągał bieliznę dla sąsiada. * W odcinku Wiara czyni cuda: wynalazek do nalewania wody * W odcinku Witamina G: odkrycie i produkcja witaminy G * W odcinku Cappo di tutti Ferdi: pranie brudnych pieniędzy (dosłownie) * W odcinku Lato w mieście: biuro podróży * W odcinku Kocham kino kręcenie filmu i serialu * W odcinku Pocieszacz: pocieszał ludzi za odpowiednie kwoty. * W odcinku Kreatura mody stworzenie nowej marki bielizny * W odcinku Jedenastka pana Ferdynanda jako maskotka Polskiej Reprezentacji * W odcinku Pic na wodę wynalazł wynalazek do robienia wszystkiego - "Pic na wodę" * W odcinku Grunt to prund: maszyna do wytwarzania prądu Inne sposoby na zdobycie pieniędzy: * W odcinku Rekord Guinnessa Ferdek próbuje zarobić na pobiciu rekordu Guinessa. Angażuje w to przedsięwzięcie całą rodzinę... * W odcinku Kiepscy mordercy płyn, którego recepturę zna Walduś próbują sprzedawać jako lekarstwo na bezsenność. Z pomysłu jednak nic nie wychodzi, ponieważ okazuje się, że u różnych ludzi ten płyn wywołuje różne reakcje. * W odcinku Kiepski film męska część mieszkańców kamienicy przy ulicy Ćwiartki próbuje zarobić kasę na statystowaniu w filmie wojennym, który okazuje się programem o głupkach * W odcinku Chłopaki okej! Kiepscy próbują zarobić na stirpitisie. Nic z tego jednak nie wychodzi, ponieważ Stanisław Kiepski okazuje się pacjentem zakładu psychiatrycznego. * W odcinku Kiepscy dają czadu: wygranie Festiwalu piosenki radosnej duchem i ciałem * W odcinku Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony: wyłudzanie ubezpieczenia * W odcinku Browar z kominem: wygranie Festiwalu Pieśni Piwnej, lecz nagrodą okazało się piwo...bezalkoholowe. * W odcinku Kiepskie żarty: nagrywanie śmiesznego filmu ukrytą kamerą, co zostało uznane za prowadzącego program "Śmiechu warte" za "nudne, nieśmieszne, żenujące i denne". * W odcinku Kreatura mody: zaprojektowanie kolekcji mody, która następnie robi furorę w Paryżu, zaprezentowana przez kogo innego * W odcinku Rybny targ sprzedaż szklanej ryby kolekcjonerowi pamiątek po komunizmie * W odcinku Zrób sobie babkę: budowa kukły babki, aby za jej pomocą odebrać rentę, lecz kukła na końcu ożyła. * W odcinku Dejwid Koperfilc: konkurs magiczny Dejwida Koperfilca * W odcinkach Perpetuum mobile oraz Spirytyści: stworzenie perpetuum mobile. * W odcinku Gigantus erektus: przechowywanie prehistorycznego jajo wartego milion dolarów, chciał je ukraść Paździoch, co skończyło się kłótnią, w wyniku której jakjo uległo zniszczeniu. * W odcinku Experyment sen: udział w eksperymencie dotyczącym badań nad snem, lecz Ferdek musiał wytrzymać 3 doby bez alkoholu, co mu się nie udało. * W odcinku Szopka: zbudowanie dla babci niewidzialnej szopki, lecz babka nie dała się nabrać. * W odcinku Kiepski mózg: zaoferowanie babce luksusowej trumny zrobionej ze starego tapczanu. * W odcinku Powóz zajechał: stanie się magnatem * W odcinku Właściciele: pobieranie opłaty za przechodzenie przez korytarz * W odcinku Wio! próbował trafić szóstkę w Lotto Inne pomysły na zarobienie kasiory, które nie wypaliły: * W odcinku Genialny Szopen Ferdek miał zarobić na papudze. Kupił ją od Alfreda Kwasa za 200 złotych. Papuga jednak okazała się kradziona. Zainwestowanych 200 złotych Ferdek nie odzyskał. * W odcinku Uśmiech losu Ferdek otrzymał w spadku po nieznanym mu meżczyźnie milion dolarów, lecz okazało się, że jest silnie uczulony na duże pieniądze, od czego mogła go uchronić tylko operacja w USA warta, a jakże inaczej, milion dolarów. Prace poza miejscem zamieszkania i legalne, których raczej unika: * W odcinku Kocham biurokrację biurokrata. * Niedoszły Kotłowy. * W odcinku Dom kultury przewodniczący Domu Kultury. * W odcinku Kablociąg pracownik w firmie Kablociąg S.A. * W odcinku Jak tan czas leci pracownik sanepidu. * W odcinku Mamut eksponat mamuta w Muzeum Ziemi. * W odcinku Niestabilność czyściciel okien (razem z Boczkiem) w USA. * W odcinku Magister jego mać degustator piwa (niedoszły). * W odcinku Wolność przez duże W odśnieżacz (niedoszły). * W odcinku Bazar zastępca Paździocha na bazarze. * W odcinku Redaktor naczelny kierował osiedlowym czasopismem "Promyk". * W odcinku "Poszukiwana Poszukiwany" pracownik w fabryce gwizdków i kucharka w szpitalu Charakteryzacja i typ postaci right|thumb|200px|Ferdek w pierwszych odcinkach 1999 - Początkowa charakteryzacja W pierwszych odcinkach, kręconych jeszcze w kamienicy, Ferdek był typowym, nieco chamowatym, pochodzącym z biednej dzielnicy mężczyzną z brzuszkiem między czterdziestką, a piędziesiątką, ojcem wielodzietnej rodziny, mającym problemy z alkoholem i tak był charakteryzowany - dresy, kapcie, brudnawa koszulka, rozczochrane włosy itp. Z charakteru był to bardzo wesoły, i wręcz naiwnie optymistycznie nastawiony do świata człowiek, jednak nie był głupi. thumb|right|200px|Dawniejsza charakteryzacja Lata 1999-2005 Po przenosinach z kamienicy na plan, charakteryzacja nabrała nieco "kulturalniejszą" formę: Ferdek zawsze chodził w laczkach, długich, dresowych spodniach, białej lub zielonkawej koszulce oraz miał nieco mniej rozczochraną fryzurę. Taki Ferdek towarzyszył widzom od 1999 roku do około 2005. Owa charakteryzacja sprawiła, że Ferdek stał się dla widza bardziej dziecinny i pod tym względem sympatyczniejszy, niż był w pierwszych odcinkach. Był optymistycznym, chociaż już bardziej "poważniejszym" człowiekiem, który wiedział już, kiedy ma być dość śmiania się. Jednak postać nabrała charakter bardziej prostackiej i dziecinnej. Później charakteryzacja uległa kolejnej zmianie - zapewne związanej z ówczesnym wyglądem Andrzeja Grabowskiego: Ferdek był nieogolony i wyglądał o wiele bardziej staro, niż jeszcze rok wcześniej. Widzowie szybko zauważyli tę zmianę, jak również pogorszenie się humoru serialu (spowodowane także brakiem Waldka i babki w serialu). Lata 2007-2009 Wraz ze zmianą reżysera, zmieniono również charakteryzację głównego bohatera. Owa zmiana była również związana z prawdziwym wyglądem Andrzeja Grabowskiego, który to w tym okresie zgolił włosy, wąsy i brodę. Ferdek nosił doczepiane wąsy i włosy. Te ostatnie wyglądały wyjątkowo sztucznie. Poza charakteryzacją twarzy, zmieniono także ubiór głównego bohatera: nosił rozpinany niebieski sweter na różowej bluzce oraz ciemnozielone , nadal dresowe spodnie. Z charakteru także się zmienił w poważnego myśliciela. 2009 - 2012 Po spadku oglądalności spowodowanym między innymi zmianą charakteryzacji głównego bohatera, postanowiono przywrócić Ferdkowi dawną (z lat 1999-2005) charakteryzację jednak nie wygląda ona identycznie jak owa. Jednak widzom nie przypadło do gustu to, że Ferdek jest stylizowany na ponurego alkoholika - nie pije prawie w ogóle piwa, tylko wódkę i sama postać z charakteru stała się bardzo ponurawa i zbyt poważna. Jednak wprowadzili zmiany w charakterze Ferdka od odcinka 380-tego. 2012 - 20... Scenarzyści starają się zmienić charakteryzację na bardziej śmieszną aby przekonać straconych widzów do ponownego oglądania na bieżąco oraz nałapać nowych. Ciekawostki * Ferdek nie ma lewej nerki, sprzedał ją mafii. Odcinek Ferdewalduś * Ferdek nierzadko okazuje się być hipokrytą, ale często też działał tak samo, jak mówił.thumb|right|200px * Ferdek jest nonkonformistą. * Ferdek jest dyslektykiem. Ma ogromne problemy z czytaniem i ortografią. Np. w odcinku Kiepscy - zboczeńcy * Ferdek w jednym odcinku stył się do rozmiarów Boczka. Odcinek Grubas thumb|200px|Gdy się stył. * Ferdek jest patriotą. * Ferdek zawsze śpi w skarpetkach. * Ferdek nienawidzi czwartków. Odcinek Ta okropna niedziela * Odtwórcą roli Ferdka miał początkowo być Janusz Rewiński, ale znany satyryk po przeczytaniu scenariuszów początkowych odcinków odmówiłhttp://www.kiepscy.tivi.pl/NewsDisplay.aspx?newsId=18. * Ferdek nie lubi pić wina marki "Dobre Wino" * Ferdka 2 razy popieścił piorun, a za jednym razem jego głowa zamieniła się w kapustę. Odcinki Flaszka niedopitka i Bolak thumb|200px|Ferdek po jednym z piorunów. * W odcinku pt.Stypa, na pogrzeb wujka Staśka przyjeżdża rodzina Kiepskich, jest ona bardzo liczna. Zaś w odcinku pt.Zerwane więzi do rodziny Kiepskich należy jedynie Ferdek, wujek Władek i kuzyn z Mongolii. * W jednym z odcinków Ferdek znalazł pracę w sanepidzie tylko po to, by zamknąć kebab-bar Boczka i PaździochaOdcinek Jak ten czas leci. * Początkowo Ferdynand Kiepski miał nosić na imię Ludwik, tak już było zapisane w scenariuszu. Imię to nie podobało się jednak aktorowi Andrzejowi Grabowskiemu, zmienił je na Ferdynand, gdyż jak powiedział "był kiedyś Ferdynand Wspaniały, to niech teraz będzie Ferdynand Kiepski". Poinformował o tym w jednym z wywiadów. * Ferdek jest często przezywany. Halinka mówi do niego jełopie, Paździoch: pijak, a Babka kanalia. * Ferdek, gdy chodził do podstawówki w dzienniku miał numer 13.Odcinek Plastuś !!! * Ferdek swoją żonę Halinę prosił o rękę 3 razy, aż ona w końcu uległa.Odcinek Układ * Ferdek ma tylko trzy swoje zęby, reszta pochodzi od niedźwiedzia grizzly i polarnego.Odcinek Uśmiech zębiczny * Kiepski potrafi świetnie naśladować kaczora Donalda.Odcinek Waldek tour * Ferdek ma silny tenor.Np. Odcinek Chór itp. * Kiepski ma talent do układania piosenek i wierszyków.Np. odcinek Dom kultury, Zakazane piosenki. * Jako jedyna osoba w serialu Ferdek występuje we wszystkich odcinkach. * Startował w wyborach prezydenckich w 2000 roku i zdobył 4 głosy (głosowali na niego: Waldemar Kiepski, Arnold Boczek, Mariola Kiepska i on sam). Po jego wystąpieniu przedwyborczym w telewizji wybrano go prezydentem pewnego egzotycznego kraju, a swego syna mianował premierem.Odcinek Kiepski prezydent * Ferdynand alkohol ukrywa w specjalnej książce Stanisława Ignacego Mickiewicza, rzadziej zwanego Mateuszem, Pan Tadeusz, jest to wycięta forma w kartkach książki na 200 ml.Odcinek. Pępek świata, lub 500 ml.Odcinek Flaszka niedopitka. * Jego matka chciała, by został inżynierem. Odcinek Matka jest tylko jedna * Ferdek jest bohaterem narodowym w Browarii (kraina zamieszkana przez Żłopusiów)Odcinek Żłopuś. * W jednym odcinku dostał pracę w Muzeum Ziemi jako eksponat mamuta.Odcinek Mamut * Mieszka na osiedlu Kosmonautów Odcinek Krypta * Miał zapewnione miejsce godziwego pochówku w krypcie na piątej kondygnacji w piramidzie zasłużonych parafian w krypcie im. Mateczki Kozłowskiej, które wynajmował za pieniądze. Odcinek Krypta * W szkole nazywano go Gąsienica na cześć opiekuna serialowego JanosikaOdcinek Ferdosik, oraz Kindybał.Odcinek Nasza klasa * Ma teścia który jest starożytną mumią Tutenchamona. * Ferdek nie umie pływać Odcinek Marsz * Jego rozmiar buta to 44. Odcinek Sandały ojca Gaudentego * W odcinku "Armagiedon" ocalił świat przed zagładą, zamieniając się w beret Paździocha. * Zaczął pić alkohol w wieku 15 lat (skoro urodził się w 1950 a w odc. Puste butle gdy Paździoch wyliczał ile Ferdek przepił, Marian podał lata 1965-2007) * W odcinku "Spirytyści" Ferdek za największego zbrodniarza wszech czasów uważa wynalazcę piwa bezalkoholowego. * W odcinku "Nocne brąchanie" Halinka stwierdziła, że Ferdek od zawsze nosi wąsy, lecz w odcinkach "Wio!", "Grzałka", "Demoralizator" i "Puste butle" wyraźnie widać, że Ferdek w młodości wąsów nie nosił. * Ferdek był Hipisem M.in odc. Oda do młodości * Ferdek siedział w więzieniu za bycie w Solidarności Sobowtór * Ferdek jest sobowtórem milionera i złodzieja Domenico Fallucci Sobowtór * Ferdka uczył religii Ksiądz Pączek. Dowaidujemy się o tym w odcinku 374 "Dzieje grzechu", gdy śmierć pokazuje Kiepskiemu całe jego życie. Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Inni aktorzy wcielający się w rolę Ferdka Kiepski często pojawiał się w serialu jako dziecko. W jego rolę wcielali się oczywiście młodzi aktorzy maly chlopiec w odcinku zagadka niesmiertelnosci [[Plik:Cztery_noce.jpeg|thumb|Maria i Ferdek 0121]] Kiepski, Ferdynand Kategoria:rodzina Kiepskich